


Beautiful lie

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Illusions, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: In quel momento Hana uscì dal bagno, avvolta unicamente da un asciugamano.Si voltò dall’altra parte, imbarazzato, ripetendo a se stesso che era comunque inutile che non la guardasse, che ad un certo punto sarebbe stato inevitabile, che aveva perso qualsiasi diritto di sottrarsi nel momento in cui aveva accettato di seguirla.
Relationships: Hana/Sakurai Yuuto, Sakurai Yuuto/Urataros





	Beautiful lie

**~ Beautiful Lie ~**

Di tutto quello che aveva temuto potesse accadere in quel tempo, Yuuto era certo che quella fosse la situazione peggiore.

Era nervoso, e parecchio anche. Le pareti di quella stanza anonima sembravano stringerglisi attorno, mentre lui cercava invano di respirare ad un ritmo regolare, a non pensare a dove si trovasse e a cosa stesse per accadere.

In quel momento Hana uscì dal bagno, avvolta unicamente da un asciugamano.

Si voltò dall’altra parte, imbarazzato, ripetendo a se stesso che era comunque inutile che non la guardasse, che ad un certo punto sarebbe stato inevitabile, che aveva perso qualsiasi diritto di sottrarsi nel momento in cui aveva accettato di seguirla.

La ragazza gli si avvicinò con passo lento, studiato, inginocchiandosi sul letto fra le sue gambe e passandogli le mani fra i capelli, senza smettere nemmeno per un attimo di sorridergli.

Lo baciò, e Yuuto sentì una morsa allo stomaco, e cercò di portare se stesso ed il suo corpo al disgusto e al rigetto che sarebbe stato normale provare in quella situazione, ma la verità era che gli piaceva.

Gli piaceva sentire quelle labbra e quella bocca muoversi contro la propria, gli piacevano le sue mani che lo liberavano velocemente dei vestiti, fermandosi poi e scostandosi di poco, guardandolo in un chiaro invito a prendere l’iniziativa anche lui.

Yuuto non era certo di riuscire a far smettere le proprie mani di tremare, ma in qualche modo riuscì ad afferrare il lembo dell’asciugamano, lasciandogliela scivolare di dosso fino a ritrovarsi sul pavimento insieme ai suoi vestiti.

E fu in quel momento che la guardò, e in quel momento che qualsiasi remora scomparve.

Era bella, maledettamente bella, e lui non voleva più frenarsi.

Si lasciò toccare, la toccò, stendendosi sul letto e sentendola ricadergli addosso, il corpo premuto contro il suo, la pelle incredibilmente calda, quasi confortevole.

Lui non era Sakurai.

Era questo che continuava a ripetersi, come un mantra, cercando di negare la realtà, di abbandonarsi a quell’illusione ininterrotta che quanto stava facendo non era sbagliato.

Lui non era Sakurai, non aveva ancora vissuto quei quindici anni che lo separavano dall’esserlo. E se lui non era quel Sakurai, allora Hana non era davvero sua figlia.

Mentire fino alla fine, era stato questo il suo piano quando lei l’aveva raggiunto, quando l’aveva baciato, quando l’aveva sedotto e portato in quella stanza, senza che lui opponesse la minima resistenza.

Non era sua figlia quella lo stava toccando, baciando, che lo stava portando alla follia con le mani e con la lingua; era solo una ragazza della sua stessa età, senza che ci fossero altre implicazioni.

La sentì scivolare verso il basso, portando una mano intorno alla sua erezione, muovendola velocemente prima di scendere a racchiudere la punta fra le labbra, cercando invano di distrarlo.

Ma Yuuto non voleva essere distratto; voleva continuare a guardarla, a guardare quella bocca così maledettamente sensuale su di lui, a vederla toccarlo in modo esperto per portarlo al limite, prima di risollevarsi con un sorriso malizioso.

“Se la facessimo finita adesso non sarebbe più divertente, no Yuuto?” gli chiese, con una voce che non le apparteneva e non si addiceva al suo corpo.

E Yuuto per questo non voleva sentirla parlare, non voleva spezzare quell’ennesima illusione.

Si mise a sedere, tirandola per un braccio ed invertendo le posizioni, mandandola con la schiena contro il materasso.

“Sta zitta. Sta zitta, non voglio sentirti.” sibilò, baciandola poi quasi con violenza, cercando la sua lingua con la propria e cominciando a toccarla, tentando di assumere il controllo di quella situazione prima che fosse troppo tardi, che gli sfuggisse definitivamente di mano.

Fece forza con un ginocchio fra le sue gambe, schiudendole e sistemandovisi in mezzo, senza mai smettere di baciarla.

La accarezzava senza alcuna delicatezza, perché per quanto il corpo fosse il suo non era di lei che doveva avere alcuna cura, non era di lei che gli importava abbastanza da non farle provare dolore.

“Ti sei arrabbiato? Sai, è questa una delle cose che ti rende più sexy, Yuuto. Avrei decisamente dovuto provarci prima, ma non sapevo che tu potessi essere così...”

Senza nemmeno un attimo di preavviso, senza lasciarle finire la frase, Yuuto si spinse dentro di lei.

Hana si lasciò andare ad un grido di dolore, serrando gli occhi e affondando le unghie nelle sue spalle, cercando di riprendere fiato.

“Dannazione.” sibilò, mentre il ragazzo scuoteva la testa.

“Perdonami. Pensavo davvero che fossi più allenata di così.” le rispose, sarcastico.

“Io di certo. Non mi pare che la ragazzina qui però sia...”

Ancora una volta Yuuto non le diede tempo di ribattere, prendendo a muoversi subito dentro di lei.

Era una sensazione che voleva imprimere bene nella propria mente, perché non l’avrebbe provata mai più.

Una volta che avesse raggiunto l’orgasmo, quando tutta l’eccitazione fosse svanita, allora sarebbero svanite anche le menzogne che si stava raccontando, e le cose gli sarebbero apparse per quelle che erano.

Quello era il corpo di sua figlia, quello che lo stava avvolgendo, quello che lo stava facendo sentire così maledettamente bene.

Gli occhi non erano i suoi, quello sguardo non era il suo, ma l’apparenza era sufficiente per continuare ad illuderlo, per continuare a farlo spingere dentro di lei, sempre più velocemente, in modo sempre più brutale, quasi come se volesse cancellarle quell’espressione così poco familiare dal volto.

La sentì cedere sotto i suoi movimenti, chiudere finalmente gli occhi e venire, non riuscendo a fare alcunché per trattenersi dal gemere a voce alta, stringendosi contro il suo corpo.

A Yuuto bastò quello, bastò vederla così, e con un’ultima spinta raggiunse a sua volta l’orgasmo, venendo dentro di lei e sentendosi improvvisamente svuotato.

Respirò a fondo, sfilandosi immediatamente da dentro di lei e spostandosi di lato, seduto sul materasso con il viso fra le mani.

Era stanco. Ed era profondamente insoddisfatto, e non era così che avrebbe voluto sentirsi.

Hana gattonò sul letto, avvicinandosi e mettendogli le mani sulle spalle, massaggiandolo lentamente.

“Speravo almeno di poterti fare passare una nottata piacevole, Yuuto. Non è stato così?”

Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei, scrutandole il viso.

Gli occhi che lo fissavano, di un blu così intenso, risultavano orribilmente innaturali sul suo volto.

Le passò una mano fra i capelli, guardando l’azzurro di quella singola ciocca spiegarglisi fra le dita, ricordandogli cosa fosse in realtà ad averlo portato a quella situazione, cosa avesse portato il corpo di Hana a contorcersi sotto il proprio, quando in condizioni normali non sarebbe mai accaduto.

“Spero davvero che domani mattina Hana non si accorga di niente, Urataro.” disse all’imajin, che ormai non aveva più senso ignorare. “L’ho vista perdere le staffe per cose davvero molto meno gravi di questa.”

L’imajin, nel corpo della ragazza, scrollò le spalle.

“Non importa. Sono certo che riuscirò a cavarmela, in qualche modo. Ci riesco sempre alla fine. Darò la colpa al senpai, in casi davvero estremi.” ridacchiò, posando un veloce bacio sulle labbra di Yuuto. “Spero almeno che ne sia valsa la pena.”

Yuuto lo guardò, sospirando.

Non ne era valsa la pena, no.

Non era valsa la pena mentire a se stesso, costringersi ad ignorare la realtà, se poi l’unico risultato era quel vuoto che sembrava risucchiarlo dal di dentro, se poi non poteva nemmeno fare affidamento sui propri ricordi per dirsi che era accaduto davvero.

Avrebbe continuato a pensare a quegli occhi, e al fatto che Hana non fosse davvero lei.

Ma forse era meglio così.

Se quella che lo aveva appena portato ad un picco così alto di soddisfazione, salvo poi scaraventarlo nuovamente in basso, non era Hana, allora voleva dire che di certo non era nemmeno sua figlia.


End file.
